


Baby love me lights out

by jessthesohodoll



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a sexy doctor like Mindy can think about the time passing</p>
<p>but Danny is here for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby love me lights out

 

 

"Hello, 27 th Maiple Strett? Thank you very much "said Mindy Lahiri- Castellano entering in a taxi after a long day at work.

It seemed to be one of those days that they never intend to finish. Reed had called in sick and she had to replace him, Morgan had screwed it up everything that fay, to make matters worse, Peter had just returned in town for the weekend and she had not been able to see him yet.

Now, the only thing she wanted was to go home, take a shower and be pampered by her Danny.

Sometimes we think about how our lives would be if we had made different choices. In Mindy’s case, She would move to San Francisco and she would open the fertility clinic with Bob.

She would be an unhappy career woman, because her Danny wouldn’t be there with her.

Daniel Castellano, an Italo-american guy way too attached to his hometown in New York, would never transferred, and if ever he did it, Mindy was sure he would hate her.

But unfounded, she had nothing to complain about. After finishing her adventure at Stanford, she had returned home and opened a clinic of her own and now, after years , it was finally good.

Whenever Mindy stopped to think about it she was surprised how things had changed in just five years.

"And here we are beautiful lady " the meek and mustachioed taxi driver said. Mindy got out and greeted him politely.

She opened the door expecting a welcome as they should, but it all seemed disheveled.

She got the answer she was looking for when she entered the living room. Both the men’s of her life were peacefully asleep together on the sofa in one of those poses that Mindy loved and she so was anxious to get a photo, but Danny would kill her if she did it.

Danny typical red glasses laid unused on his shoulders, while Lucas, their five year old little boy, was sleeping angelically next to him, his soft black curls falling over his forehead.

"See, my little Charlotte" she said, pointing at her baby bump "Mommy sometimes makes strange thoughts, but I would never change anything about this for the world."

"I am happy to know that" Danny said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey, you scared me" said Mindy "How was the day off of my two little boys?"

"Beautifull" Danny said "And what happened today at my two favorite girl?" He added, kissing her belly.

"It sucks" said Mindy "Today everything went wrong, I have swollen feet and my back is on fire. In addition Peter is in town and I haven’t been able to see him yet. But now I am at home with you, so it's all right "

"Mommy?"  asked at that time Lucas, waking up.

"Hey, my little friend" said Mindy "Dad was telling me that you had a nice day"

"The best" said the excited child "Dad took me to the stadium"

"I took him to his first baseball game" added Danny proud.

"Great" said Mindy enthusiastic "Mummy’s day was bad instead. You know what would make it better !? "

"Ice Cream" cried the child.

"And you know who is in town and is dying to see you?"

"No, who it is mummy?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Uncle Peter"

"Hooray" Lucas yelled excitedly, running in his bedroom.

"He is just so like you”  Danny said "Let me guess, you saw again the damn advertising and you felt the need to get some ice cream?"

"No, but the driver who took me house he had just eaten one" Mindy said "You know that when I'm pregnant I have a very fine smell"

"It is thanks to your powerful nose if we foiled a gas leak when you were pregnant with Lucas" Danny said "How did they take the news? This was your last day of work before maternity "

"Not well" Mindy said with a grimace "Morgan threatened to sue me to the immigrations if I go "

"I'm so sorry, honey" said Danny "but arrived at this stage of the pregnancy I will forbid you to work "

"You know" said Mindy kissing him "I begin to think that marrying a gynecologist wasn’t a great idea"

"Uh, that sucks" said Lucas, learn in front of them all dressed up.

Ten minutes later, Mindy was closing the door when she heard the phone buzz.

" _I'm all your, bitch_ " he said.

And while Danny and Lucas played on the steps and Charlotte gave her a small kick against her palm, Mindy thought that she wouldn’t change this life for all the clinics and scholarships in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> New Fandom: The Mindy Project. I’m so in love with this two little dorks it actually hurts. A kiss. jess


End file.
